When a user equipment (UE) initiates a new data session in a fifth generation (5G) network, the UE attaches (i.e., connects, or registers) to the network. A session management function of the network will oversee connection management tasks. Furthermore, when a UE is already attached to a network, the session management function may oversee changes to UE's network connection. Current session management procedures include signaling overhead and connection time issues.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.